Las leyes de la vida
by lobunaluna
Summary: Violette es una abogada especializada en divorcios. Ama su trabajo, ama a su hijo, adora a su asistente y desprecia (como solo ella puede hacerlo) al padre de su retoño con el que tiene un trato de amor-odio. ¿Que podria necesitar? Tiene la vida perfecta.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

nota de autora: Quiero recordar antes que nada que es UN FIC. Por favor tomen con humor lo escrito.

 _Las leyes de la vida._

 _Capitulo 1_

-"Voy a matarte hija de perra y mal parida"... Hasta donde sabia mi madre es una persona y no tuvo problemas para parirme.-Cambio el correo- "Juro que será tu ultimo día en la tierra", entonces debo hacer una gran fiesta para despedirme de este mundo. -Bebió un sorbo de café- "Golfa infeliz, seguro te acuestas con el juez" -Hizo una mueca- ni que tuviera tan mal gusto...-Hizo clic y paso al siguiente mail- "Ganaste un viaje al infierno con todo pago" -Sonrió taimada- Primera vez que gano algo...que no es un caso.

-Señora. -La mujer miro a la secretaría -¿Leyendo correos?

-Has copia de todo, creo que en mis ratos libres les preparare una demanda por amenazas...-Retrocedió un par de mails- y por injurias. Yo no doy de comer a los gansos de los jueces... -La chica dejo unas carpetas sobre el escritorio y luego se retiro. El celular comenzó a sonar y lo miro con cierto hastío- Behemot. Si, soy su madre... ¿Sucedió algo? -Escucho lo que decían al otro lado- Estoy muy ocupada en este momento ¿Es urgente que vaya hoy? -Hizo una mueca- si, entendido. -Corto la llamada- maldito el día en que metí a Suikiyo en esa escuela.

 **Colegio Santa Cecilia,** **Al medio día.**

-Gracias por venir señora Garuda.

-Me apellido Behemot. -Informo la mujer a la anciana madre superiora y directora de la escuela- ¿Que paso con Suikiyo que no podía esperar?

-Su hijo ha estado diciendo cosas inapropiadas para su edad... -Aiakos y la...- Dice que su nacimiento no es precisamente un acto esperado. -Huy, esa fui yo.- Y que usted y su padre no conviven bajo los dogmas cristianos. -Eso parecia ser lo mas grave, segun la voz de la anciana.

-Ah... Ya veo... Suikiyo le conto a sus amigos que el padre y yo no vivimos juntos.

-¿Están pasando por un proceso de divorcio? ¿Acaso el escucho una pelea entre ustedes?

-¿Divorcio? -Casi estalla en risas- Su padre y yo nunca nos casamos. -La cara de horror de la mujer fue todo un deleite.

-¿Están separándose a pesar de no estar casados? -La anciana hablo con una voz mas agria esta vez-¿Es asi la situación?

-Nunca vivimos bajo el mismo techo, Suikiyo existe solo por que su padre no se puso bien el preservativo-Violette pensó que la cara de la anciana era para ser retratada.

 **Buffet de abogados, dos horas después.**

-Buenas Milena, buenas Shaina, buenas tardes Tethys... -El nene paso delante de las mujeres que hablaban en medio de la entrada, corrió a una habitación y abrió la puerta- Buenas tardes señorita Heinsten y señorita Kido.

-¿Violette? -Miraron a la mujer que ingresaba cargando la mochila con súper héroes de su hijo de 5 años- ¿Que hace Suikiyo aquí? -Pregunto Geist, la asistente mas malvada que podría existir (por eso era su asistente personal).

-Pues... En resumidas, le cause un pre infarto a la directora del colegio y saque a Suikiyo de ahí. -Miro a las otras tres brujas que tenia como colegas que reían por lo bajo- así que si alguna de las presentes sabe de un buen colegio que reciba niños a mitad de año -Miro a Pandora Heinsten acercarse con el niño de la mano- saben donde esta mi despacho. Me disculpo por traerlo, pero no tengo niñera.

-Si no fuera Suikiyo, te haría llevarlo a una guardería.

 **Despacho, varias horas después.**

- _Señorita Behemot, el donante de esperma en la línea 2_

-Dile al juez Garuda que estoy en una importante reunión. -Respondió mientras le enseñaba a Suikiyo a usar los distintos pinceles del Paint.

-¿Papi esta llamando? -Obviamente, Suikiyo sabia identificar a su padre de tres maneras: papá, Aiakos y Juez Garuda. - ¿Puedo hablar con papi?

-Ve con Geist, dile que llame a papi -Bajo al niño de sus piernas, mientras el niño iba hacia el escritorio de su asistente personal tomo el teléfono- Que venga Milena, apenas este disponible.

- _Si, jefa._ -Dijo la otra al teléfono.

-Y no me digas jefa, suena como si fuera una vieja.

 **Al rato.**

-¿Entonces queda así el tema? -Miro las estadísticas de Milena, la abogada del área de contabilidad tenia los contactos mas temibles del área.- creo que con esto podrás sacarle una buena cantidad al idiota.

-Siempre y cuando el futuro ex no sepa del amante de la cliente. -En lo personal le causaba gracia aquellas mujeres que pensaban el divorcio con mucha antelación.

-Bueno, yo me voy a seguir con los asuntos contables.

-Aun no entiendo, como es que te gusta la asesoría contable y el rol de intermediario en cuestiones empresariales. -Miro lo que tenia enfrente, con la puerta abierta podía ver a Suikiyo entretenido con la charla con su padre. Tenia que reconocer que había que estar 20 minutos al telefono con un niño de 5 años recien cumplidos.

-Me gusta y ya.

-¿Como están esos engendros que pariste? -Tenia que hacer la pregunta de rigor.

-Bien, como siempre. -Se paro y arreglo su falda- ahora si me disculpas, tengo que terminar mi propio trabajo.

-Mami.

-¿Que Sui? -La mujer tomo su pluma dispuesta a ponerse a leer y anotar detalles del nuevo caso.

-Papi dijo que viene a cenar.. -La pelirroja sonrió al ver el rostro inexpresivo de la mujer de pelo negro. -¿Que vamos a cenar? -Levanto el teléfono, sin responderle a su hijo.

-Geist. Llama al donante de esperma y dile, de mi parte, que el espermatozoide no es su mensajero. -La pelirroja se tapo la boca para no reír- y que traiga el postre ya que se autoinvitó a mi casa.

- _Si, señorita Behemot._ -Replico la asistente por el telefono.

-Mmm... Parece que va a ver "guerra" hoy -La pelirroja sonrió burlona.- esperemos que esta vez se ponga bien el casco el soldado. -Violette miro a Suikiyo que estaba sacando cosas de su mochila, tuvo que hacerlo o respondería una groseria.

-¿No tenias cosas que hacer Milena? -Dijo al fin en un tono que disimula el "largate de mi oficina" muy mal.

-Ya me voy, ya me voy. -La pelirroja se retiró riendo.

-¿De que soldado hablaban mami?-El niño miro a su madre, se habia puesto a dibujar del aburrimiento.

-Ninguno, amor, ninguno. -El telefono sonó y lo levanto.

- _Doctora Behemot, ya le pase el mensaje al donante de esperma._


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2_

Violette se despertó, se sentó en la cama y con la mirada busco el maldito celular. Estaba al otro lado del cuarto, en la mesita junto a la puerta que daba acceso al baño. Con los parpados mas cerrados que abiertos, se puso a buscar las pantuflas y con mucha torpeza se la puso. Busco con la mirada la bata de dormir y la encontró junto al celular. Donde la había dejado la noche anterior.

-Maldita sea... Yo y mi rutina de darme razones para salir de la cama. -Se puso a caminar hacia el celular, se puso la bata y salió del cuarto.

 _Comedor_.

Suikiyo tenia la misma cara de sueño que su madre, Violette se tomaba su tiempo para desayunar. Era sábado y Geist sabia muy bien que los sábados la agenda de su jefa estaba negada para los clientes. El sábado era para Suikiyo y se acabo el asunto.

-Mami.

-¿Que?

-¿Viene papá hoy?

-No, el sábado que viene. -Le dio un sorbo a su café y el teléfono comenzó a sonar.- Hablando del diablo... -Atendió el teléfono y se lo paso al niño.

-¡Hola papi! -Suikiyo dejo su silla y se fue a hablar con su padre a la sala de estar. Como su madre hacia cada vez que atendía el teléfono.- Mami... Papá quiere hablar con vos.

-Buenos días Violette.

-Hoy me toca a mi estar con Suikiyo. -Fue sus cortantes palabras, era la única razón por la que llamaría a las 8:15 am.

-Tenia pensado llevarlo al zoo.

-Y yo lo iba a llevar al cine, ya saque las entradas. -Hizo una mueca, deberían ser los únicos padres que peleaban para a ver quien sale con su hijo el fin de semana.- El fin de semana que viene has lo que quieras, pero este es mi fin de semana y con Sui vamos a ir al cine.

-Seguramente preferirá ver animales en vivo y directo.

-Es mi fin de semana. -Prendió la tele y Suikiyo salió disparado al sillón. Que mami prendiera la tele tan temprano era un evento raro.

-Esta toda la maldita semana contigo, no lo vi en la semana.

-Viniste a cenar anteayer, lo has visto ya durante la semana -Hizo una pausa- si quieres le pregunto a Geist cuando fue que viniste a cenar...

-Vengan a cenar entonces a casa.

-Sui.. -El nene le miro- ¿Quieres ir a cenar a casa de papá? -El niño asintió.

-Tu traes el postre.

 _Esa misma noche._

-Maldita sea... -Llovía con fuerza, así que no le quedo otra opción mas que mirar el rostro sonriente de Aiakos.-Duermes en el sillón.

-¿Eh? Es mi casa... Duerme en la habitación de Suikiyo...-Hizo una pausa- o en...

-Dormiré con Sui. -Le corto el palabrerío, Aiakos tenia a Suikiyo dormido en brazos.

-¿Que tienes en contra mía? -El hombre comenzó a caminar detrás de la mujer tras acostar al niño-Me toleras como padre, me respetas como juez... PERO -Violette le miro- cuando sugiero repetir lo que paso cuando empezó a existir Sui... ¿Que tengo de malo?

-Eres un buen padre -Le miro aburrida no creyendo que fuera a responder la pregunta- Eres un excelente juez penal... -Hizo una pausa- con un hijo me basta y me sobra.

-¿Acaso no me das mucho crédito? -Sonrió burlón, la mujer no le replico… Aunque la idea de tanto crédito a su desempeño le encantaba a su ego.

-No te estoy dando mucho crédito, solo estoy dudando de la forma en que previenes ciertas cosas.

 _Sala de estar._

Miraban una película, había una botella de vino en la mesa del centro y dos copas casi llenas... Casi dado que ya era la segunda de Violette y la tercera de Aiakos.

-¿Otro colegio?-Le miro con reproche- ¿Por que no me dijiste cuando les vi el jueves?

-Pensé que Sui te dijo cuando hablaron. -El hombre se soplo el flequillo a modo de respuesta- hay que buscarle una escuela... Preferentemente no administrada por monjas. -Aiakos le miro de reojo conteniendo la carcajada, la razón por la que el niño se había quedado su escuela era hilarante.

 _Buffet de abogados, Lunes._

-¿Me he olvidado algo? -miro fijamente a Geist, le acaba de dictar todas las ordenes del día.

-La semana que viene es cumpleaños del padrino de Sui.

-Comprarle al borracho una botella de whisky que salga mas de $200.

-Si, señorita. -Anoto todo.- ¿Algo mas?

-¿Como te va con el esgrimista?

-Le dije que era mucha espada y poco filo -Sonrió burlona- en otras palabras termine con él.

-Tienes que ser mas amable, a la hora de romper corazones.

-¿Me lo dice alguien que no tiene tacto a la hora de romper matrimonios? -Claramente era en referencia a como destrozaba al futuro ex esposo en las audiencias.

-Los matrimonios ya están rotos, en caso contrario no se estarían divorciando.

-Por cierto...-Sonrió de manera zorruna- ¿Que tal su fin de semana?

-¿Por que no vas a hacer tu trabajó? -Geist se retiró con una sonrisa cómplice- No sé como hace para saber cuando le hago visita a la cama de Aiakos.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo III

Todos conocemos alguien "Diabólico"

Violette observa a su asistente gracias a la puerta abierta, tiene esa sonrisa que presagiaba, con un 100% de efectividad, que alguna estaba tramando la muy...

Sonrió, Geist está estudiando abogacía y sin duda le haría honor a todos los apodos que tenían los abogados una vez obtuviera el título. Parece ser que la asistente personal estaba cómoda con su puesto, dado que no se esforzaba mucho para aprobar más de seis materias por año (sólo ella sabría cómo había logrado rendir solo seis por año).

Su celular sonó y observo la foto que había llegado por el servicio de mensajería. Aiakos y Sui...

-Con "un llegamos", me llamaba agradecida. -Vio que figuraba que estaban grabando un audio.-Sui y sus interminables mensajes de audio. -Levantó el teléfono y observo que sin dejar la computadora Geist levanta el teléfono.- ¿Puedes ir a comprar una triple con queso? Se me antoja una...

-Enseguida voy doctora.

Dos días después.

Violette miro lo que había aparecido en el segundo cajón de su escritorio... Lo había abierto para sacar un resaltador nuevo y se encontró con "eso". Bueno, no era muy raro su secretaria tenía una forma muy rara de comportarse a veces. Aún se reía cuando le dejo cierto "juguete" a modo de santa secreto.

-No se si matarla o agradecerle la intención. -La prueba casera de embarazo aun estaba dentro de la bolsa de la farmacia.- Si me lo llega a facturar a mi tarjeta, la asesino- Ella no había pedido para nada que se le comprará dicho elemento. Desde esa fogosa noche tras beber toda esa botella de vino que no estaba con nadie- Tengo que buscar la forma de sacarme de la cabeza lo bueno que es Aiakos en la cama. -De eso haría un poco más de dos meses, asi que habia una posibilidad de que Geist, tan malvada como ella sola podía ser, le estuviera gastando una de sus extrañas bromas.

Hacía dos días que Suikiyo se había ido a pasar dos semanas de vacaciones con el padre, así que se enfoco en el trabajó para matar la soledad que le causaba la ausencia de su retoño. Seguramente para romper la rutina, Geist quería atormentarla con el fantasma de otro descuido.

* * *

Geist y una de las otras secretarías miraron hacia el despacho. No pasó mucho hasta que Heinstein y Kido, las dueñas del buffet, aparecieron para saber a que venia el grito. Otras tantas curiosas salieron de sus despachos, sin duda el grito hablaba por si solo... Y que se escuchará con la puerta cerrada era tema serio.

-¿Seika me ayudas a preparar el baby shower? -Todas miraron a la secretaría con sonrisa diabólica. El teléfono sonó y la joven atendió- Doctora Behemot ¿Que necesita?

-Contrata un servicio funerario para Aiakos.

-Enseguida comienzo a averiguar -Todas la miraron con interrogación- ¿Algún detalle en particular?

-El peor posible.

-Enseguida... -Hizo una pausa- ¿Quiere una consulta con la doctora Oficus?

-Te agradeceré que lo pongas en mi agenda. -La chica corto tras el mortecino silencio al otro lado.

-¿Yuzuriha? -La rubia le miro- Cuando tiene un momento libre la doctora Oficus -Shaina miro a una y otra, dado que estaba presente no entendía por qué no le preguntaban a ella. Luego cayó que no tenía ni idea de su agenda personal y optó por llamarse a silencio.

-¿Crees que esta vez le asesine? -Preguntó Saori en un susurro a Pandora, Shaina era la única abogada penal del Buffet.

-Es muy probable... Será mejor que comencemos a preparar la defensa del buffet, será una terrible noticia. -Las dos mujeres se alejaron dialogando como podrían dejar al buffet bien parado luego de que Violette asesinara a un juez de la nación.

 ** _Dos días después._**

-¿Y esto que es?

-Creo que es un libro de nombres... -La abogada miró con rabia a la "encargada" del área contable del estudio, Verónica Nasu, sonrió como si eso aplacara la furia de la otra- ¿O acaso no lo piensas tener?

-Tengo mucho trabajo para ponerme a leer nombres ahora -Hizo el librito a un lado- y a parte, aún no se lo dije a Aiakos.

-¿No?

-No. Ahora largo. -La otra comenzó a irse, no pasó mucho hasta que el librito se estampó contra su nuca- Y ya se los nombres que le voy a poner. Así que llévate éste.

 ** _Pasillo._**

-Phantasos... No me vas a creer la que te tengo que contar. -Geist miro a quien en ese momento se iba por el pasillo cotorreando en el teléfono. Tomo el teléfono y marcó un número... Llegado su momento marco un numero de interno.

-¿Hanuman? Si, soy Geist... No, no se discutieron... -Se quitó los zapatos, ya no se banca los tacones - Solo por las dudas andá mirando pasajes de regreso de Milán. -Hizo una pausa- No querido... No te voy a decir... Ya te vas a enterar. -Corto y contuvo la carcajada- Hay quienes solo quieren ver arder el mundo... Y va a arder.

-¡Geist! -Se volvió a poner los tacos y se levantó de su lugar.

 ** _Despacho de Violette._**

-Lista para tomar nota

-Sacame turno con la misma doctora que me atendió cuando fue lo de Sui.

"Llamar a la doctora Agatha"

-¿Algo más?

-Sacame turno con el peluquero...

"Sacar turno con rarito n°1"

-¿Que horario quiere con Misty?

-¿Acaso no te pago para que lleves mi agenda? -La otra sonrió- ¿Por que diablos me compraste esa cosa? Ahora donde sea que me vea me veo con panza... -Se miró en el reflejo de la ventana de lado, tirando la camisa para atrás y viendo la forma redondeada que comenzaba a crecer.

-La panza la tiene cómo hace un mes... -Violette miró con medio rostro paralizado a la joven- la note cuando vino con la blusa azul el mes pasado... La vi desde la puerta -Indicó su escritorio, tenía una vista excelente desde la puerta.

-¿LO NOTASTE HACE UN MES? -Su asistente sonrió con burla, había estado tan enfocada en el trabajo que no había notado el cambio en su vientre.

-Pensé que lo sabía... Pero que no quería contar nada. -Violette, juraría que una aureola había aparecido sobre su diabólica secretaría.- Sólo estaba respetando su privacidad -Sonrió como niña buena- pero como no me pedía turno con ninguna obstetra le compre el test... -La cara furiosa de su jefa lo decía todo- mejor... Me voy a hacer las llamadas.

-Cierra la puerta. -Apenas cerró la puerta, Geist escuchó el insulto dedicado a su persona.

 ** _Al otro extremos del pasillo._**

-Ve esa secretaría -Milena indicó con la mirada a Geist- esa chica es diabólica, usted es solo otra tonta qué se cree diabólica. -La clienta miro a abogada- deje de intentar vengarse de su esposo con movimientos tan tontos, pasar dinero a cuentas de empresas fantasmas no va a evitar que cuando pida el divorcio pierda dinero... Todo lo contrario, si hacen una auditoría, puede tener problemas con el fisco... Mejor vaya directamente con la jefa de ella y pida una cita.

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Recuerden que es un fic de humor (negro).

Capitulo 4

Fragancia a...

.

El estomago de mas de una rugió ante la fragancia, Geist paso delante las oficinas con una bolsa de papel con una M impresa. Las secretarias, la gran mayoría a dieta para tratar de llegar con buena figura al verano casi saltan de sus escritorios para tomar el paquete.

-¿Necesita algo doctora Antares? -Pregunto Miho cuando levanto el teléfono.

- ** _Tráeme una triple con todo._**

-Si, doctora. -Miho dejo su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con paso veloz. Al pasar frente a la recepcionista le informo que tomará las llamadas que fueran a su escritorio.

 _Despacho de Violette._

-Lo único que tiene de bueno estar embarazada es que tengo antojos de hamburguesa. -Geist, que era una de las pocas privilegiadas (no estaba haciendo dieta), estaba sentada en el mismo escritorio que su jefa. Habían abierto las ventanas para que la fragancia no se asentara en el lugar.

-Si se me permite opinar.

-No.

-A este paso le va a crecer con forma de hamburguesa.

-En ese caso demandare a la empresa por comida adulterada. -Se mando una papa a la boca- que delicia... Cuando estaba embarazada de Sui... Lo molestaba al otro idiota con los antojos.

-No me lo imagino yendo a comprar una hamburguesa a las 2 de la mañana. -Informo la asistente.

-A las 5 am... -Le miro- un pollo al spiedo... -Geist le miro con la boca abierta.- Ahora se me antoja uno... Pienso en pollo al spiedo y quiero uno.

 _Pasillo, una hora después._

-Soy yo o esta oficina huele a hamburguesa -Pandora hizo una mueca de desagrado. Saoiri sintió la fragancia que inundada toda la oficina.

-Huele a hamburguesa... -Comenzó a caminar de nuevo a su oficina tomando nota para si misma de crear una lista de alimentos prohibidos en la oficina. No paso mucho hasta que Geist apareció con una bolsa de la que emanaba la inconfundible fragancia de un pollo al spiedo.

-¿Vamos a almorzar?

-Creo que si... -Las dos se encaminaron a la salida. El olor del pollo había sido fatal para sus dietas personales.

 _Juzgado. Al día siguiente._

El celular comenzó a sonar y lo observo, era una llamada de Aiakos.

-Estoy trabajando. -Corto, delante de ella estaba la clienta que tenia que representar. -Manténgase callada la boca si quiere que todo salga como quiere.

-El imbécil me fue infiel con la compañera de trabajo.

-Y usted lo fue con el cartero... Y peor aun, la vieron in fraganti -Violette odiaba trabajar con mujeres tan idiotas- así que fíjese quien esta peor parado. Usted in fraganti o el sin testigos mas que unos mensajes en su celular.

 _Sala del juzgado._

El abogado de la otra parte se acercó a ella, sin duda como ultimo intento de llegar a un acuerdo ante el divorcio inminente. Sus ojos se fijaron en el monigote del ahorcado que estaba haciendo con la pluma.

-¿Se le ofrece algo abogado? -Pregunto al fin, al ver que el otro estaba enmudecido.

-No nada.

-Dios santo-Se levanto y salió con paso veloz del lugar. Justo cuando entraba el juez.

-Me disculpo por mi anterior comportamiento-Comenzó Violette- la razón es que estoy embarazada y el perfume del abogado aquí presente me causo una reacción negativa que deseo no mencionar.

-Me alegro por usted abogada y siente que no puede continuar, no me molesta postergar la audiencia para mañana.

-Mi cliente no puede concebir seguir casada con su actual esposo, así que mejor continuemos.

-Por la cara de él, diría que tampoco soporta el perfume. -Violette no hizo ni una mueca- No sabía que era casada.

-¿Recuerda que le dije antes de entrar? -La mujer le miro- si me vuelve a preguntar, le hare perder hasta la ropa que tiene puesta, así que cállese.

 _Pasillo del juzgado._

Habría un receso de 30 minutos, algo le decía que el viejo juez lo había ordenado por la mención de su embarazo. Incluso le había preguntado 5 veces si quería realmente seguir. También parecía ser que al otro abogado le había tocado algo dentro dado que también le pregunto si estaba bien. Supuso que lo del perfume causándole nauseas a la abogada de la contraparte había tocado alguna hebra sensible.

-Doctora Behemot. -Geist llego con un ligero trote a ella- ¿Cuando le dirá al padre? No recuerdo que en mi contrato estuviera incluido el traer los antojos.

-Si te doy un plus a fin de mes... ¿Dejaras de quejarte? -Pregunto mientras sacaba el tiramisú de su envoltorio.- y no te preocupes... Luego tendré a Aiakos de acá para allá con los antojos.

-Por cierto. Llamo a la oficina -Informa la joven- diría que estaba en código 1.

-Entonces ya sabe... -Reviso su maletín, el celular estaba apagado donde ella lo había dejado.-Cuando te aburras, averigua quien le fue con el chisme.

-Si, jefa. -Geist saco su anotador electrónico y apunto la orden- ¿Algo mas?

-Eh... No, por el momento no. -Miro hacia un costado, su representada se acercaba a ella.- Necesito un poco de paz.

-Debió aceptar la postergación del juicio... El juez se lo ofreció muchas veces por el embarazo

-No hay nada mas tierno que una embarazada-Geist observo a su jefa- Bueno, siempre esta la excepción a la regla.

-¿Te conté que entre en trabajo de parto con Sui en medio de un juicio? -Geist le miro sorprendido- La idiota que representaba era una maldita intolerante que no me escuchaba y se metía en donde no la llamaban. -Claramente Geist entendió que lo decía por la nueva clienta- la cosa fue que el juicio fue a la par del embarazo... Y bueno luego perdió el juicio, por que por andar haciendo sugerencias estúpidas que causaban que se postergara la resolución del juicio termine con las semanas de licencia y ella bueno. Termino con un abogado muy idiota que le hizo perder todo.

-Ya entendí, tampoco es necesaria la historia-La defendida hizo una mueca.

-Entonces no se meta, la abogada aquí soy yo.

 _Departamento de Violette. Muy entrada la noche._

Apenas encendió el celular, le aparecieron las llamadas.

AIAKOS

69

LLAMADAS

PERDIDAS

-¿El numero de llamada será una indirecta? -Sonrió mientras se quitaba los tacos y se dejaba caer en el sillón.

-¿Hola? -La voz era somnolienta.

-Soy yo.

-¿Violette? Hasta que te dignas a comunicarte. -Bramo al otro lado el juez.

-Si hubiera sido una urgencia con Sui, Geist estaría al tanto así que... ¿que quieres?

-¿Es cierto que estas embarazada?

-A te enteraste... Pequeña pregunta ¿Nunca te dijeron como usarlo correctamente? -Prendió la televisión- Yo no puedo tomar o usar algo con hormonas... Y creo que te lo dije hace años.

-¿Es mío entonces?

-Si.

-¿Voy a hacer papá de nuevo? -Pegunto sorprendido y con un timbre alegre.

-Si.

-¿Y tan fríamente me lo dices? -Ahora sonaba molesto.

-Si.

-Te odio.

-Yo igual. -Hizo una pausa- ¿Como esta Sui?

-Duerme profundamente... ¿Siempre patea?

-Creo que sueña que es jugador de fútbol-La única consigna que le dio a Aiakos, era que Suikiyo siempre debía estar con él a todo momento. -No te molestes a cortar las vacaciones.

-No iba a hacerlo.

Continuara.


	5. Chapter 5

_Las leyes de la vida._

 _Capitulo 5_

.

-Papi.

-¿Que Sui?

-El bebe... -Aiakos le miro, todavía no había despegado el avión. Le había dado la noticia a Sui antes de abordar-¿Lo podemos regalar?- Los mani salieron volando cuando el movimiento se descontroló por la pregunta.

-¿Como Sui? -Debi haber comprado mas de una bolsa, penso cuando vio el alimento en el suelo. Su hijo lo había tomado por sorpresa.

\- Como el tío regalo a los perritos ¿Podemos regalar al bebe? -El rostro de padre era de completa duda- le buscamos una casita donde lo quieran... Como a los perritos. -La expresión seria del niño hablaba por si sola, realmente queria regalar al bebe como a los perritos.

-Sui, no vamos a regalar al bebe. -Informo el hombre al fin tras varios minutos de silencio.

-Pero papi...

 ** _Mientras tanto en Grecia._**

-Pense que seria mas grande... -Geist saco otra papita del paquete.

-Ignorela doctora. -Violette le puso mala cara a su asistente, apenas empezó la ecografia esta se había sacado un paquete de papitas.- Geist, no estamos en un cine. Deja de comer.- Ordeno

-Pero si estamos viendo una película -Comento la otra como si nada -cuando se ven películas, se comen papitas.

-Otro mas... -Solto la embarazada con un suspiro- eso es lo que creo. -La doctora marco lo que le decía.

-Un varon. -Confirmo la doctora.

-Ya tan chiquito y mostrando su cosa... -El comentario hizo reir a la doctora, Geist seguia comiendo- Digno hijo del padre. -Saco el celular y mando un mensaje al asistente de Aiakos: habemus varon.La respuesta fue un simple Ok.-Empiezo a buscar la cuna de Sui...

-eso lo va a hacer Aiakos, que para variar haga el trabajo pesado -Miro la pantalla- ya mucha fuerza voy a hacer yo cuando nazca. -La doctora le miro y solto una risita- Buscame un departamento nuevo. -la chica anoto lo que le decia- Necesito uno mas grande.

 ** _Aeropuerto. 9 horas despues._**

-¡Mamá! -El niño corrio hacía su madre- Papá dice que no podemos regalar al bebe. -Violette miro a Aiakos, su rostro cansado le cargaba mas años de los que tenia, sin duda Sui lo había agotado en el viaje. Luego noto la cara de muchos transeuntes cercanos, algunos reian por lo bajo- Yo no quiero un bebe en casa ¿Por que no lo regalamos?

-Sui... No vamos a regalar a tu hermano. -Sentencio la mujer, el niño se quedo esperando el ser tomado en brazos. Violette no pensaba hacer esfuerzos con el embarazo.

-¿Hermano? -Aiakos sonrió- Otro varon...

-Si, asi que ve convirtiendo tu despacho en la habitación del bebé. -Indico a Suikiyo con la cabeza- este se te amotina si metes la cuna en su cuarto.

-¿Puedo ir a cenar a tu casa? -Cambio de tema a proposito.

 ** _Un rato despues._**

Estaban en la cocina, Aiakos le ponia al dia sobre las vacaciones. Apenas habían llegado, Suikiyo habia salido corriendo apenas se abrio la puerta. Estaba enojado con sus padres por que no querian regalar al bebe.

-Mami -Cuando decía mami, Violette ya se preparaba para lo que fuera que viniera luego. Este había estado dando vueltas por la casa, tanto Aiakos como ella se preguntaban que buscaba.

-¿Si Sui?

-¿Donde esta el bebe? -Aiakos muy sabiamente se puso a tomar el café. Violette le miro fijamente sin duda escaparia si Suikiyo preguntaba mas sobre el tema.- No lo encuentro -informo el pequeño niño.

-En la pansa de mamá -El nene abrio bien grandes los ojos y sorprendido dijo:

-¡MAMÁ! ¿TE COMISTE AL BEBÉ? -Aiakos hizo un ruido raro, se atraganto con el cafe, y luego comenzo con una risa a carcajadas.

Continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

Las leyes de la vida

Capitulo 6

Madre ejemplar.

...

Termino de poner el ultimo adorno y el nombre quedo completo. La cuna, los muebles y el cuarto pintado de un naranja mango... Seria la ultima vez que se permitía dejar que Geist eligiera la pintura para cualquier habitación.

-Como te odio Aiakos...-Se froto la adolorida espalda, ya casi estaban entrando al ultimo mes. Sui aun no parecía muy feliz con la idea de tener un hermanito y tampoco le agrado mucho que el bebe tuviera cuarto nuevo en ambas casas. -Mi espalda... -Se sentó en el sillón mecedor y observo el nombre "Kagaho". Si, un buen nombre sin duda... Aunque Aiakos no estuviera de acuerdo. Suikiyo había sido elección de él, ahora era su turno de seleccionar nombre de bebe.

Odiaba los últimos meses... No podía ponerse nada, andaba todo el tiempo con los pies hinchados. Tenia que ponerse una camisola similar a la de un anciana por que nada le entraba para dormir. Prácticamente andaba en pantuflas todo el día y había tenido que sobornar a Geist con cervezas para que fuera a buscar a Sui a la escuela.

Observo su vientre, Kagaho debería estar muy cómodo ahí adentro por que todos le decían que parecía (y realmente lo parecía) embarazada de gemelos.

-Bueno hijo... Mamá se va a hacer un té... -Dio solo unos pasos cuando empezó a sentir ciertos calambres. -Esta bien, ya entendí. Al final, resultaste igual a tu padre. -No me puedes dar dos segundos de paz.

 _Café_.

Llego a la cafetería y se sentó en una mesa frente al hospital. Dejo el bolso pañalera a un costado, le hizo un gesto al mozo y este le alcanzo la carta.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si.

-¿segura?

-Muy segura. -Miro la carta- quiero una porción pequeña de selva negra. -Sintió una patada- Ya entendí, Kagaho, mi hígado no es tu pelota de fútbol. -Se acarició la barriga. - una porción grande de selva negra, mejor, y un te de menta. -El joven se alejó, mirando atentamente a la mujer.- saliste goloso hijo mío... -menuda patada le había metido

-Aquí tiene su te -Dejo la bebida y la porción de torta- ¿Segura que se encuentra bien?

-Muy segura, no es mi primer embarazo -Agarro el edulcorante y le agrego a su bebida. Una vez se volvió a quedar sola, tomo su celular y le mandó un emoticón de un bebé a Geist.- Hora de tu ultimo aperitivo en la panza de mamá.

Geist como respuesta le mando un emoticón con de juez y un signo de pregunta.

-Yo te avisó, cuando tienes que avisarle. Ya viste como se puso la primera vez. -Envió el mensaje de audio a la muchacha, quien en respuesta le mando una carita sonriendo de diablo morada. Durante el trabajo de parto de Suikiyo, Aiakos como todo padre primerizo había estado soberanamente insoportable. -Vamos a esperar aquí... Hasta que realmente te dignes a salir -esperar en una cama no va conmigo.

 _Hospital, un tiempo después._

-¿POR QUE NO ME LLAMASTE?

-Por que eres un pesado, por eso. -Respondió la mujer mientras caminaba por la habitación- ¿Con quien dejaste a Sui?

-Con Geist.

-Ahora me va a facturar horas como niñera.

 _Muchas horas después._

-Otro que sale igual a ti... -Observo al pequeño Kagaho, morenito y con un pelo fino azul oscuro. - Mira que cosita hermosa que eres Kagaho... -El bebe estaba muy ocupado con su primer alimento.

-Soy padre por segunda vez... No doy mas de la emoción. -Observo la pequeña criatura en brazos de la abogada.- Pareciera que te fueras a caer desmayada en cualquier momento. -Su aspecto no era precisamente el mejor.

-Aiakos... Acabo de parir... Obviamente no voy a parecer modeló.

-Para empezar nunca lo fuiste.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Hermano.

...

-Quien será el bastardo, que se atreve a llamarme a esta hora... - "casa Violette"- ¿Violette? -¿Le paso algo al bebe?

- ** _Papi_**. -Suikiyo sonaba molesto- **_El bebe esta en la cama de mami. Échalo._**

-El bebe es chiquito. -¿Para esto me llama a las dos de la mañana?- Suikiyo, el bebe nació hace cuatro días... Es normal que mami lo tenga en su cama.

 ** _-Yo no lo quiero en la cama de mami._**

-Suikiyo... Vete a dormir, es una orden. -Corto la llamada y marco el celular de Violette.

- ** _Mas te vale que se este muriendo alguien._** -De fondo se escuchaba el llanto desconsolado del bebe.

-Suikiyo esta fuera de la cama...

 ** _-¿Y tu como sabes eso?_**

-Me acaba de llamar.

 _Casa de Violette_

-No puedo creer que un ensucia pañales pueda ser una cosa tan adorable.-Dijo mirando al bebe dentro de su carrito.

-Te recuerdo quien firma tus cheques. -Geist y Violette estaban sentadas en la mesa del comedor ultimando detalles de un juicio. -Si lo despiertas, vete preparando para que me olvide poner algunos números.

-Tan mal es la noche...

-la noche no, el padre y el hermano son el problema. -Hizo cara de fastidio, volver a dormir a Kagaho había sido todo un reto.

-Geist... -Suikiyo apareció trayendo una lata de cerveza- para ti.

-Gracias, enano.

-Geist...-Violette miro atentamente a su primogénito, quería escuchar lo que estaba por decir- ¿No quieres llevarte al bebe? Llora mucho.

-No me puedo llevar a tu hermano.

-¿Por que no? -Puso cara de berrinche al escuchar la rápida respuesta.

-Por que tu mama no me deja.

-Mamá...-en la voz se anunciaba un berrinche

-No le vamos a dar el bebe a Geist... -informo Violette- y esto cuenta como hora de trabajó-Le quito la cerveza a su asistente.

-Eres la jefa mas malvada que he tenido... -Observo como la mayor se lleva la lata de vuelta a la cocina.-¿Y Sui? -el nene no estaba por ningún lado.

 _Despacho de Aiakos. Pocos minutos después._

- ** _Señor. Su hijo en la línea 1._**

-Ahora que será... -levanto el teléfono.

Continuara.


End file.
